How To Deal
by Fate Believer
Summary: Sequel to 14 Days. A look into what happens when Meredith and Derek begin working at the hospital together and how they deal with working together, living together gasp Updated!
1. Chapter 1

Title: How To Deal

Author: Fate Believer

Summary: Sequel to 14 Days. A look into what happens when Meredith and Derek begin working at the hospital together and how they deal with working together, living together, and managing to just skate by on the skin of their teeth.

Pairing: M/D C/B (later on) and maybe some Alex/Izzie.

Rating: T to M ( This is Meredith and Derek we're talking about here!)

Disclaimer: Don't own them. If I did...well they'd be a lot happier! In the meantime they belong to ABC and Shonda Rhimes.

**A/N: I'm pretty sure I'd be flogged if I didn't write this sequel, although I did write a short fluffy interlude to tide over the masses. I can't say how grateful I am to everyone for the positive feedback. I'm a feedback whore. The more I get, the quicker I update. **

From the moment she had first laid eyes on Alex Karev, Meredith didn't like him. He was cocky and arrogant and if she was dying he was the last person she'd want trying to save her life. Unfortunately for her, she was stuck in the pit with him. Seattle was having it's annual " Dead Baby Bike Race". That meant all these stupid idiots on bicycles were out trying to mow down the unsuspecting citizens of Seattle over who got to drink the most beer at the end of the race. It was stupid, but at least she could count on being busy for the day. Maybe she'd even get a surgery.

Alex had pulled the spokes out of her patients side, even though she'd won him fair and square in the coin toss. Now, she was stuck sewing him up. Leave it to Alex to stick her with the crappy stitches. He was cute she guessed, but not really her type. She liked her men with brain cells and this one obviously didn't have any. He'd been hitting on her since he got in here and she'd been doing her best to tune him out.

It was with great relief that she was finally finished. She informed him of what he needed to do to take care of himself and she was just about to send him on his way when he caught her by the arm and pulled her to him, pressing his lips firmly against hers. Her hand came up to his shoulder in an effort to push him away, but as quickly as it began it was over and he was on his way out the door calling over his shoulder that it was for good luck. He promised he'd see her again and she yelled after him that for his sake she hoped not.

Half amused and half irritated, she began to clean up the exam room. She was almost done when she heard the door slam behind her. She jumped and whirled around to find Derek standing there with his hands on his hips, glaring at her.

" Jesus, Derek! You scared the crap out of me, " Meredith continued her task of cleaning.

" You make out with patients now, " He demanded.

" He kissed me! Not the other way around, " She defended herself.

" It didn't look like you were doing too much protesting , " He countered, apparently not willing to let the issue go.

" What are you? Jealous? " She retaliated, clearly teasing him.

" I don't get jealous, " Derek answered defensively.

" Right. You don't get jealous. Which is why I had to tell my best friend about us, because you don't get jealous , " Meredith stated disbelievingly.

" Is it so wrong that I don't like seeing another guy kissing my girlfriend? "

" No. Just remember the girlfriend was the kissee and not the kisser. I only kiss really hot brain surgeons."

The corner of his lips tugged up into a smile and they locked eyes. She wanted to take him in her arms right then and show him just how much she liked kissing him and only him, but she knew this was neither the time nor the place.

" I should get back to work , " Derek told her after a moment.

" You should, "She agreed.

" You should know though...I expect really hot sex tonight for having to watch that. Consider it your punishment , " Derek forewarned before walking out the door.

Thinking he could have come up with something she actually didn't like doing, Meredith went back to her task of cleaning.

Lunch time came quickly and Meredith met Cristina at the deli next to the hospital. Even after only working at the hospital a short period of time, they had decided that the hospital food sucked. So whenever they got the opportunity they slipped away next door where they had a little more freedom to talk. Certain topics didn't belong in the hospital.

" My patient kissed me this morning, " She told her friend as if she was telling her the time.

" Your patient kissed you? "

" That's not the worst part, " Meredith laughed uneasily.

" Okay, so what's the worst part, " Cristina asked, halfway interested.

" Derek saw. "

" Ooh. Ouch. Did he go ballistic? "

" Surprisingly, no. He did tell me he didn't get jealous however."

" Right. Cause he was just sending you dirty looks in Joe's that one night for fun "

" That's what I told him."

" What'd he say? "

" He asked me if it was so wrong him not liking to see some other guy kissing his girlfriend. "

" I still can't get over that, by the way. Not only are you sleeping with your attending, you're actually dating him. "

" I think the fact you didn't talk to me for two days is a testament to the fact you haven't gotten over it. "

" At first, I was thinking you were only doing it for the surgeries. Then, when you told me you didn't know he was a doctor, I took pity on you. Besides, there's no way he can favor you. Webber knows and he'd eat both of you alive if he even suspected Derek was showing you favoritism, " Cristina pointed out, obviously happy with that idea.

" Seriously. Besides, I think I've suffered enough. Finding out the guy you're sleeping with _and _living with is going to be your boss while attending a dinner with a man who changed your diapers, not exactly my idea of a good time , "

" Dude, I'd have loved to seen your face. I bet it was priceless , " Cristina never got tired of giving her crap over the whole dinner fiasco with the Webber's.

" I should have ended it then, but I just couldn't. I think I've only ever had two relationships in my entire life and they were nothing like what he and I have , "

" You're so falling for him, " Cristina ducked the napkin that was being thrown at her.

" Will you stop saying that? I am not! I mean, I like him. I really like him. He's Derek, ya know?"

Cristina just smirked across the table at her.

" Shut up."

The worst part about being an intern had to be the hours. She couldn't remember the last time she got a good night's sleep in her own bed as opposed to the lumpy beds in the on-call rooms. Not to mention that the beds in the on call rooms were missing one important feature : Derek. The ER was still swamped by those stupid cyclists, so she hadn't been able to go home. Which sucked. Derek was probably sleeping soundly in their bed while she got stuck with the lumpy hospital bed.

_Did I really just say it was our bed? _

Truth be told, she had come to think of it as such. Sure, he had his own room and his own bed, but she could only count one time in which he'd ever slept in his bed. His room was probably collecting dust. All of his belongings were in her room. His clothes hung next to hers in the closet and his books were on her nightstand. It made more sense to think of it as their room and their bed.

She pondered Cristina's words from earlier. Was she falling for him? Feelings were something that wasn't discussed very often in their household. Possibly because they were rarely ever home at the same time and when they were, talking seemed like the last thing on their mind. It was relieving and frustrating all at the same time. She wasn't especially good at the talking parts of a relationship. It wasn't that she didn't want too...she just never knew what to say.

Her cell phone rang and she knew who it was instinctively without having to look at the caller display. She flipped it open and put it to her ear.

" I miss you , " Derek's voice sounded sad and she cursed those damn cyclists mentally for depriving her of really hot sex and a good night's sleep...in her own bed.

" I know. It's just...these stupid idiots keep piling into the emergency room. I don't think that put together they have one working brain cell in their tiny little banged up heads , " Meredith muttered miserably.

She heard him laugh and she wished more than anything it wasn't through the phone.

" You sound cranky. "

" I _am _cranky. I've done so many stitches today I think I'm developing carpal tunnel."

" Ah, the life of an intern. Med school made it sound so much cooler didn't they? "

" Bite me."

" Do I get to pick the spot? "

" Okay, thoughts like that aren't making it easier for me to go to sleep."

" Good, because I can't sleep either. What are you wearing? "

" Derek! "

" Ooh. I like it when you scream my name."

" I'm hanging up now. "

" I'll behave. I promise."

" No, seriously. I have to get some sleep."

She heard him sigh and she completely understood why. Sleeping alone sucked on it's own. Sleeping alone when you could be sleeping with someone else was pure torture.

" I'll see you soon, okay?"

" Okay. G'night Derek." She flipped her phone shut and dropped it on the floor. Then she rolled over onto her back and stared up at the bunk above her. Maybe if she stared long enough, she'd fall asleep. The door flew open, streaming light in and Bailey stood on the other side of it.

" ER's finally calmed down. Go home, Grey. You look like hell, " Bailey ordered.

Meredith scrambled to her feet. She didn't wait around for her to change her mind.

Meredith was half past exhausted when she stumbled up the stairs into her room. Derek was already asleep, hugging her pillow against him. Not wanting to be on her feet any longer, she shed her clothes as she walked before easing into bed beside him, tugging on her pillow. His eyes opened and he smiled when he saw her. A full on McDreamy smile. He relinquished control of her pillow and let her settle into bed before he pulled her against his chest and tangling his hand in her hair.

Sometimes life didn't suck so bad.


	2. Chapter 2

She'd managed to sleep for a good two hours before she woke up in the middle of the night. It was weird now, being at home in her own bed. Meredith rubbed at her eyes tiredly, wanting nothing more than be able to slip right back into dreamland, but sleep wouldn't come. So instead she simply laid there watching Derek sleep beside her. If someone would have told her six months ago that this was the life she would be living she knew for certain she'd have laughed in their face.

Except now she couldn't because this was her life and this was about as normal as it got. Ungodly hours and sleep depravation were normal. Of course she had known going in that this life would not be an easy one. Which is why she was stumped as to how she had let herself end up in such a complicated situation. From the moment she'd brought him home, Derek Shepherd had managed to turn her perfectly planned world upside down. When she was with him, she acted on instinct. There was generally no thought behind her decisions or her actions, it was simply what felt right.

Surgeons were controls freaks. That particular sentence had been drilled in her head since her very first day in medical school. Only Meredith had no clue who had the control in this situation.

Normally, she would never admit to relinquishing control, but she was content to follow Derek's lead in this relationship they were in. Honesty was a big thing with him and she thought that sometimes that was what kept her awake at night.

There had been many times she had wanted to tell him about her mother, but the words just wouldn't come. After all, how do you tell a secret that isn't really yours to tell? Sometimes she thought it might easier to just spit the words out, but when she opened her mouth to do so, her brain started screaming at her. Her secret was the one thing in this relationship she did have control over. She sighed deeply and turned away from him. It was hard looking him in the face, even when he was sleeping, knowing she was keeping such a huge thing from him.

" Meri, " His sleep laden voice whispered and she almost didn't answer him. It wouldn't have done any good though. He'd know by her breathing she wasn't asleep. Rolling over to face him, she offered a sheepish smile.

" Sorry. I wasn't trying to wake you. I just can't fall back asleep, " Meredith apologized, even though she was certain he understood.

" You don't have to apologize. Anything you want to talk about, " Even in the dark, she could see the concern in his indigo blue eyes.

She was silent for a moment. He was giving her the perfect opportunity to unload, but couldn't do it. Instead, she decided to change the subject.

" Tell me something about you I don't know, " Meredith demanded, burying her face in the crook of his neck and draping her arm over his chest.

" Like what? "

" I don't know. Anything. "

Derek didn't answer and she knew he was trying to rack his brain to come up with an answer.

" That place we had the picnic at? All that land is mine, " Derek said after a few minutes of silence.

" What's your favorite song? "

" Tainted Love. Only the original though. I'm a big fan of the Clash."

" I should have guessed that one. You're always singing it in the shower , " Meredith giggled softly against his neck.

" What's with all the questions? "

" It's just that I hardly know anything about you."

" You know I'm from New York. You know I like ferryboats."

" Enough with ferryboats, " She complained good-naturedly.

" Seriously, Meri. What's up? "

It was now or never, she decided. Opening her mouth, she forced the words out.

" I have to tell you something."

Something about the tone of her voice alarmed him and he reached over on the nightstand to turn on the lamp. She was looking at him and he could see the fear in her eyes. He sat up in the bed, pulling her with him.

" Meredith? What's wrong?"

" I have to tell you something and you can't get mad because I didn't tell you before. I made a promise not to tell, but I think maybe if I tell you I'll be able to go to sleep, " She was doing the nervous thing where she rambled and he started to get nervous himself.

" Okay."

" My mother isn't traveling. She isn't writing a book. She isn't anything, " Her words came out in a rush and he looked at her confused.

" Okay."

" My mother has Alzheimer's , Derek. She's in a home and I'm the only one who knows."

He let out the breath he'd been holding and dragged her against her chest, rubbing her back

" I didn't want to lie to you anymore, because you've been so honest with me and I feel horrible because I haven't been as honest with you , " He felt something hot splash against his skin and he tilted her head up to look at him. Those blue gray eyes were swimming with tears and his heart broke.

" It's okay, Meri. I'm not mad. How advanced? "

" Very. I'm lucky if she remembers who I am some days. "

" That's where you disappear too. I wondered, but I wasn't going to ask. I figured if you wanted me to know, you'd tell me."

" I'm sorry. I just...didn't know how to tell you."

" I'm glad you did."

" It's just hard, you know? Everyone asks me about my mother and I have to lie, telling them that she's off doing these great things when she's not. She's sitting all by herself in a home, losing her mind. "

Derek didn't know what to say to that.

When she'd told him she had to tell him something, he couldn't help the panic that started to set in. He didn't know what he'd been expecting, but it certainly hadn't been that. He'd watched her intently as she had told him about her mother and it was like he could see the weight being lifted from her. It obviously hadn't been easy on her, because she was such a private person by nature.

If he thought back to the night they had dinner with Webber, her discomfort when her mother had been brought up had been obvious.

He'd held her for a long time after her confession. Now she was curled against up against him like a kitten, lost in a sleep she hadn't been getting in he didn't know how long. Internship wasn't easy on anybody, but hers was especially hard. They had to be careful about their behavior, a lesson she had taught him when she sprung Cristina on him. Cristina Yang was a very observant woman, that much he knew now. She also knew how to keep a secret though, even when she was angry. They'd managed to have a civil dinner that evening, but he knew she'd not spoken to Meredith for two days after it. Eventually, she'd come around though and let Meredith explain the situation to her and now she seemed fine with it. He was thankful for that because he got the impression that was one woman he didn't want to cross.

Even so, he often requested Cristina on surgeries because for one she was a good surgeon, but also because it was obvious to anyone who knew her that Cristina Yang was a surgical junkie. He'd worked with Stevens and O'Malley a couple of times, but for the most part Burke kept O'Malley with him. George had a crush on Meredith, anyone with eyes could see that. Both he and Cristina had pointed it out to her, but she had simply looked at them like they were nuts. He had a theory that she saw it, she just chose to ignore it. That was what he liked to fondly refer to as the Meredith Grey method of denial.

Derek was a fine one to talk about denial anyways. He was in a constant struggle with himself, refusing to accept the fact that he was in love with the woman sleeping beside him. It was one thing to know he was in love with her, but a completely different other to accept it. He'd just ended an eleven year marriage and here he was not three months later completely and totally head over heels with a woman he barely even knew. That couldn't be possible, right?

Except it was and he knew it when he gazed down at her as she laid across him. At first maybe it had been about the sex and the fact he was lonely. Somewhere along the way it had turned into something completely different and he wasn't sure when or how even. He just knew that it did. Tearing himself out of such deep thoughts, he settled himself more comfortably in their bed, being careful not to wake her. As he drifted off to join her in sleep, he put voice to the one thing he'd known since their first surgery together,

" I love you, Meredith. "


	3. Chapter 3

Cristina Yang was not a happy woman. Overall though, she supposed that any person that woke up and put their feet down into a stream of cold water would not be happy. So Meredith immediately took notice when her friend came banging into the locker room, looking less than perfect.

" What happened to you? "

" I woke up this morning to find a small ocean on my floor. Stupid water main."

" That sucks. Do they have someone coming out to fix it? "

" They probably would if I could in touch with my super. I swear, you pay an arm and a leg a month for an apartment, but you can't find the stupid superintendent unless you're behind on your rent. Meanwhile, the water level continues to rise. I'll be lucky if I don't have to replace everything in it. "

Meredith was quiet for moment, obviously debating with something. After a minute, she turned to her friend and shut her locker.

" You know what? Come stay with us until they fix your water leak or whatever. There's a room you can stay in. You know who just moved everything out of his room into mine. Now he's working on cleaning out the third bedroom, although god knows why , " Meredith rolled her eyes as she finished her sentence. Sometimes, she really didn't understand her boyfriend's neat freak tendencies.

" Seriously? You don't think he'll mind, " Cristina asked cautiously. She and Derek got along, but she didn't know how well he would take her temporarily moving in with them.

" It's not like you'll be sleeping in a bed with us, Cristina. Besides, you already know our dirty little secret , " Meredith smirked at her.

" Whose dirty little secret, " Izzie came up behind them and sat down on the bench.

" No one's , " Meredith assured her quickly.

" How come Cristina gets to know and I don't, " Izzie complained.

" Uh, because I'm not a gossip , " Cristina pointed out.

" I'm not a gossip!"

" Right. You talk to the nurse's for fun then, " The dark haired girl countered.

Izzie didn't respond, a guilty look flashing across her face.

" You guys. There's no secret, " Meredith made an attempt to ease over the situation.

" But you just said-" Izzie insisted.

" It's just an inside joke, Izzie. If I had a secret, I'd tell you, " Meredith soothed, surprised at how easy it was to get the words out.

Izzie grinned happily and bounded out of the locker room.

" You're so going to hell, " Cristina told her.

Meredith only saw Derek in passing that day. In fact, the only way they had been able to talk was to text message. She'd explained about the situation with Cristina before asking if it would be okay if she stayed at their place for a few days. He hadn't been happy about it, but he'd consented. She knew it was nothing against Cristina personally, it was just that Derek didn't share well. She'd told him just last week they needed a copy of the Toddler's Creed in their house so people would understand Derek. He hadn't been amused.

She was looking forward to the fact that she had the next two days off. Meredith could go visit with her mother, lounge around the house, but most importantly, she could sleep. Derek would be working of course, so it would just be her in the house, which was why she was glad Cristina would be staying with them. Meredith really wasn't all that fond of being alone in the house. She wasn't afraid or anything, it was just too reminiscent of her youth.

Cristina had to go by her apartment and pick up whatever she could manage to salvage, so Meredith had offered to drive her over, knowing that Cristina wouldn't be able to fit anything on the back of her bike. The superintendent had finally called Cristina back, promising to have the problem resolved by the end of the week. Meredith didn't believe him anymore than Cristina did.

" So Derek's okay with me crashing here for a few days? "

" Totally. He's going to be working most of the time anyways, so we probably won't see a whole lot of him "

" Izzie's been pestering me all day about what our secret is. I kept trying to blow her off, but she's like this thing that won't blow , " Cristina complained.

" She just feels left out. Besides, something else will happen at the hospital soon enough and she'll forget all about it. "

" So what's it like anyways? I mean, how are you guys not driving each other nuts, " Cristina asked as she looked out the window.

" It's normal. We don't drive each other crazy because we really don't see that much of each other. Either he's working or I'm working, so when we get home, we pretty much just sleep. "

" So when he doesn't pick you for a surgery, you don't get pissed off and bitch at him when you get home?"

Meredith laughed at her friend and shook her head earnestly.

" No. I actually prefer he doesn't pick me for surgeries. We made an agreement before we ever started working together that work issues stayed at work. At the hospital, he's Dr. Shepherd and I'm Dr. Grey. "

" Seriously. You don't withhold sex when you miss out on a really good surgery? "

" God, don't say the word sex. Since starting my internship, I've practically become celibate. We don't have time for sex. We'd both be walking zombies. "

" Weird."

" It's not that we don't want too. Believe me, we want too. It's just... the most time we spend together awake is at the hospital and it's not like we're going to run off to a supply closet to do it. "

" Okay, there's just something I've gotta know...is he, you know, good? "

" I'll put it this way. Brain surgery is most definitely not the only thing he's good at ," Meredith answered slyly and was rewarded with a knowing smile from her friend.

" Awesome. "

They'd spent the entire evening sitting around eating pizza and watching her mother's tapes, something that never ceased to enthrall Cristina. Meredith was almost certain that her VCR was going to keel over and die from the constant rewinding her friend was doing. It wasn't that the tapes didn't interest Meredith, she just found her thoughts plagued by Derek related thoughts. It had been three nights since she spilled her secret to him and he'd held her in his arms. Three nights since they'd slept in the same bed.

Under normal circumstances, she wouldn't care. It's just that Derek and normal circumstances didn't go together. She missed him. She even missed hearing his off key singing in the shower in the mornings. Before she left, she'd gotten a text from him telling her to keep his side of the bed warm for him, that he'd try and be home tonight. It was almost eleven though and still no Derek. Whenever she saw headlights, she was peaking out the window hoping to see his car pulling into the driveway.

Unable to think about it any longer, she pushed herself off the couch and headed into the kitchen. Liquor. She needed liquor. At least then her brain would be fuzzy for a while and she would stop thinking about when or if he was coming home. She knew their job was demanding, but it didn't make her feel any better. Grabbing two shot glasses and a bottle of Tequila from the liquor cabinet, she wandered back into the living room and plopped down next to her friend.

" Are you seriously going to shoot that stuff naked, " Cristina asked in disbelief.

" If you hold your breath, you don't even taste it. Well, not until the next morning. "

" I take it you have a lot of experience with that. "

Meredith shrugged and twisted the cap off the bottle, then filled both of the shot glasses. Putting the bottle down and picking up the glass, she raised it to Cristina in salute before turning it up and finishing it in one swallow.

" I think I just found a new respect for you, Grey, " Her friend said in amazement.

He heard the maniacal giggling of the two women before he even got in the door. It had been an exceptionally long day, one that he couldn't wait to be over. Right now all he wanted was to get into bed and forget about the patients he'd dealt with. Except that would be hard because he had no idea what was going on in their house. He made his way tiredly into the living room to find Meredith and their newly acquired roommate working on their second bottle of tequila. He bit back the sigh threatening to escape, knowing that sleep wasn't going to come quickly.

He cleared his throat and both women turned to look at him, one embarrassed and the other positively thrilled.

" Yay! McDreamy's home! " This came from Cristina.

Derek blinked. McDreamy?

Meredith stumbled off the couch towards him and he met her halfway when she almost tripped over her own feet.

" I see you ladies have had a productive evening, " He said as he helped his girlfriend regain her footing.

" You're here, " Meredith said to him as she threw her arms around his neck.

" Very observant, Dr. Grey. You're drunk , " He grinned at her.

" Not drunk. Tipsy, " She countered, her brow furrowing and her lip sticking out into a pout.

" She's drunk, " Cristina corrected from her place on the couch, even as she lifted the bottle to her lips to take another swallow.

" Shhh!" Meredith turned and hissed at her friend, still holding on to Derek's neck.

" Meredith, " Derek said gently. She turned her gaze back to him, looking up at him with those eyes that he hadn't mastered the art of saying no to just yet.

" You should take her upstairs and sex her up , " Cristina suggested. Meredith shot her a look.

Dear lord, what had he agreed too?

It had taken Derek a good hour to get them both calm enough to where he could pour water and aspirin down their throat, knowing that when morning came it wouldn't be pretty. Cristina had passed out on the couch not long after, but Meredith was another story. The more he tried to get her to calm down, the more wired she got. Currently, she was holding his I-pod captive and giving him her own rendition of Tainted Love. He was sitting on the side of the bed untying his shoes, but keeping an eye on her because her balance...well she didn't have any balance.

" Meri? Don't you want to come to bed now? "

She stopped her singing long enough to inform him she wasn't tired. He sighed.

" Sweetheart, it's late. I've got surgery in the morning. Will you please come and sleep with me, " He asked nicely and was rewarded when she pulled the earphones from her ear and began making her way to the bed. She was almost there when she tripped, falling flat on her face.

He was on his feet and beside her in a flash, picking her up and examining her head.

" Are you okay? "

She mumbled drunkenly and rubbed the knot she could already feel forming.

" Meredith? Are you okay, " He asked again worriedly.

" I'm fine, " She scowled, obviously annoyed at herself.

He tried to muffle the laughter that was coming out from looking at her sour expression and failed miserably. She shot him an irritated look before climbing on the bed and throwing herself down against the pillow. Derek joined her a moment later and stroked the back of her head.

" I'm drunk, " she announced as she rolled over to look at him.

" You are, " Derek agreed.

" I missed you, " Meredith confessed as she molded herself against him.

" Well, I'm here now, " He soothed, pulling her head down onto his chest. He felt her yawn and he thanked whatever God was listening that she had finally tired herself out. They laid in peaceful silence for a while before Meredith spoke softly.

" Love you, Derek, "

When he looked down at her he saw she was asleep. He let out a sigh before kissing her forehead and closing his eyes.

" Love you too, Meri. "


	4. Chapter 4

" I think I did something stupid, " Meredith announced to Cristina the next afternoon.

The two women had decided the best way to get all the alcohol out of their system was to go to the gym Cristina was a member of and soak in the sauna.

" Oh, you mean besides getting drunk and falling on your face, " Cristina said after a moment when Meredith had looked at her, obviously wanting her friend to ask what.

" Besides that. I think I told Derek I loved him, " Meredith said dramatically.

" Well, duh. Anyone with eyes who watches you two can see you are totally in love with him, " Cristina replied.

" So not helping here."

" Well, do you?"

" Do I what? "

" Do you love him? "

" I don't know! "

" Did he say it back? "

" I don't know! I passed out right after I said it."

" I bet he did."

" I mean, I can't love him right? I haven't even known him long enough to be saying those words."

" Okay, seriously, Meredith. You two are like conjoined twins outside of that hospital."

" It's just that he always knows what to say and when to say it. Plus, when he gives me that look, I can't think straight. " Meredith continued on as if Cristina had never spoken, more talking to herself than to her friend.

" You are so in love with him, " Cristina responded as she got up and headed out of the steam room, Meredith trailing behind her silently, lost in her own thoughts. No one spoke until they got out of the showers and the blonde turned to look at her.

" You think? "

" I'm Cristina. I don't think. I _know, "_ She gave her Meredith a look as if to say 'have you not learned this yet?'

" I'm so screwed, " Meredith muttered miserably as they gathered up their things and left the gym.

Returning home, the women both promptly passed out. Meredith fell into a dreamless sleep while Cristina dreamed of surgeries. The afternoon slowly turned into dusk and then night. It was dark when Meredith awoke to Cristina standing in the doorway of her bedroom. She blinked, wondering if she was seeing these before sitting up in the bed, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

" There's no food. I'm hungry, " Cristina stated in such a way Meredith wondered if her friend thought she could magically make food appear.

" Order a pizza or something, " Meredith told her as she swung her feet on to the floor.

" Do you guys live on take or something? "

" There's menus in the drawer next to the sink , " She mumbled as she headed past her and into the bathroom.

Seemingly satisfied, Cristina headed down the stairs into the kitchen in search of menu's. It was true, there was no food in the house. Meredith had been meaning to go grocery shopping this morning, but obviously the hangover had gotten in her way. Then there had been the gym and going shopping had slipped her mind. She scowled at the toothpaste container when she went to brush her teeth, realizing it was one more thing they were out of. That was apparently her sign that she needed to go. Plus, they were out of laundry detergent and most of her clothes were dirty. Cristina had used the last of it yesterday when trying to get the water out of her clothes to keep them from molding. It was really the last thing she wanted to do, but it had to get done.

Crossing back over into her room, she grabbed her last clean pair of jeans and a tank top and pulled them on. Then, she slung her bag over her shoulder and headed down the stairs. Cristina was parked in her usual spot on the couch, munching on a bag of chips she'd managed to find

" I'm going to the store. You wanna go? "

" Pizza's on it's way. I'll wait here , " Cristina declined, turning her attention back to the television.

Meredith shrugged and opened the door, digging around in her purse for her keys and ran right into Derek.

" Crap, " She said as she looked up at him.

" Crap, " He echoed.

" I have to go to the store, " Meredith said as she moved past him.

" Are you avoiding me? "

" No! It's just...well our house is severely lacking in certain things. Like everything. . "

" Well, I'll go with you, " He turned and fell in step beside her.

" You don't have too. I'm a big girl. "

" I know, but for the sake of argument let's just say I want too, " Derek smiled at her. She looked over at him and couldn't help but return the smile.

" Okay. "

Miranda Bailey was not pleased. Not even in the slightest. Her husband had called to tell her they were out of milk and instead of going to get it himself, he decided to bother his wife who had just got done with a forty eight hour shift. When she got home, she was going to give him his milk and tell him just exactly where to stick it. She was clear on the other side of town which meant she'd have to go to a grocery store she didn't really like to go to, because the one she did like to go to would involve having to turn around and she'd just be wasting gas.

It was meant to be a quick trip, but once she got in there she realized there were a few things she needed herself. Deciding that she could use the quiet time, she pushed her cart up and down aisles, searching for anything that jumped out at her. It was when she finally got to the dairy department something did jump out at her. She shook her head to make sure she was seeing things, but they were still there. She didn't say anything to them, certain she had just walked upon an accidental meeting in the grocery store, but as she got closer and could hear them talking, she knew this was meeting was not accidental.

" Fat free milk is gross, Derek. It has no flavor and it's not going on my cereal, " Meredith was saying to him.

" Fat free milk is better for you. Besides, you can't taste the difference when it's on cereal , " He countered.

" That's great then. You can put it on your cereal. "

" You're seriously going to buy two different types of milk? "

" Yes. I, unlike you, enjoy my fat. "

" You also eat leftover cold pizza for breakfast , " Derek teased her.

" I only did it that once! "

Letting her presence finally be known, Miranda Bailey cleared her throat. The pair spun around quickly and Meredith's eyes got wide.

" Dr. Shepherd. Dr. Grey " Bailey greeted them coolly.

It was Derek who found his voice first.

" Dr. Bailey." He responded.

" You two mind finishing your argument elsewhere? I need to get in that particular area." Bailey watched as the two quickly moved out of her way. Meredith mumbled something to Derek and then took off to other parts of the stood. Derek watched her go and shoved his hands in his pockets, before turning his gaze back to Bailey, who appeared to be ignoring him.

" I know this looks bad, " He started quietly.

" I think you passed bad a few steps back, Dr. Shepherd , "

" Miranda, look- ," She cut him off with a hand up, signaling she didn't want to hear anything from him.

" Don't 'Miranda' me. Look, I don't care what you do in your personal life as long it doesn't affect my professional life and you sleeping with my intern is definitely going to affect my professional life! "

" Has it so far, " Derek interrupted her tirade, shooting her a look.

" When people find out just what exactly it is you two do in your time off, it's going to affect my professional life , " Miranda told him angrily.

" So you're going to tell them, " Derek asked evenly, not going to be one to back down.

" If I see you favoring that girl in any way..." She warned him.

" Have you seen me favor her yet? "

The full extent of what he was trying to say without actually saying it dawned on her and she looked at him oddly, anger pushed to the side for the moment.

" You mean this isn't a recent development? "

Derek laughed uneasily, not certain of whether his answer would save him or damn him. He decided in this case honesty was the best policy.

" No, " He answered after a minute.

" How long? "

" Does it matter? "

" How long, Dr. Shepherd? "

" Since before she ever began her internship. "

She looked him over, trying to see if he was lying to her, and she decided after a moment he wasn't.

" I'm not going to go around advertising you two's business, but you keep in mind I'm going to be watching you , " Bailey told him after a moment of careful deliberation. She watched relief flood through his features and she wondered if it was for him or for Meredith.

" Thank you." Derek said as he took off in the direction Meredith had gone. Bailey watched him go before finally shaking her head in disgust.

" I hate this store. " She said outloud to no one in particular.


	5. Chapter 5

By the time he'd found her over in the personal hygiene sector, she was already on her way to a meltdown. She was pacing a small area talking to herself and refused to acknowledge his presence.

" Meredith, " He said her name gently. She continued to ignore him. He waited a beat before grabbing her by the arms on her next lap back.

" Meredith will you stop that? You're making me dizzy. "

She looked at him with wide panicked eyes, reminding him of a deer caught in the headlights.

" Bailey knows."

" Bailey knows, " He echoed, confirming one of her worst fears.

" Oh God."

" Meredith, relax. I talked to Bailey. She's not going to say anything, " Derek tried to calm her, but she wasn't having it.

" I don't want to relax! I think I'm entitled to a little bit of a freak-out here because she's Bailey and she knows about us, " Meredith snapped at him. Derek sighed deeply, realizing this wasn't the best place for them to be discussing this.

" Look, let's just finish getting what we came here for and we'll talk about it at home."

" Fine, " she consented irritably and pulled away from him, grabbing a box of her toothpaste and throwing it in the cart.

Cristina was asleep when they got back to the house. Meredith hadn't spoken to him the entire ride home and as soon as the groceries were inside, she had stomped up the stairs. He'd heard the bedroom door slam, shaking the windows. Giving her time to cool off, he began to put away the items they had bought. A few moments later their dark haired roommate appeared in the doorway.

" What's up her butt, " She asked as she slid onto a barstool.

Derek paused, not sure of whether or not he should tell her, then came to the conclusion she'd find out sooner or later anyways.

" We ran into someone unexpected while we were out, " He confided, as he reached into the refrigerator and pulled out a beer. Thinking better of it, he pulled out another one and slid it across the counter to Cristina.

" Must have been someone good for her to get all pissed off like that , " Cristina replied, eager for details, but playing it off.

" It was Bailey."

" Ouch."

" Meredith's all flipped out because of it, even though I tried to tell her that Bailey wasn't going to tell anyone."

" Of course she flipped out. She's Meredith. Now, she thinks that Bailey is going to think less of her as a doctor because she's sleeping with her attending, " Cristina rationalized as she popped off the cap and took a swig from the amber colored bottle.

" I talked to Bailey. Asked her if I'd been favoring Meredith in anyway. It took her a moment to realize that this wasn't a recent development. As long as we continue on the way we have been, Bailey shouldn't give her any problems, " Derek said confidently as he took a seat across from her.

" They don't call Bailey the Nazi for no reason. She's going to be on Meredith's ass for a long time to come. Besides, Meredith already had to worry about people questioning her abilities, just because of who she is, " Cristina said flippantly.

" What do you mean?"

" Well, come on. She's the daughter of Ellis Grey. People think that's how she got into med school. Not because she worked her butt off, but because of who her mother is. "

" That's ridiculous."

Cristina shrugged as she looked over at him.

" You don't think that, though, " He asked, although it came out more of a statement.

" I think she's one of the best in the program. After me of course, " Cristina replied.

Derek laughed before he got up from his seat and tossed his beer can in the trash, before he slowly began his journey upstairs.

" Goodnight, Dr. Yang, " He said over his shoulder.

Her ceiling really needed to be painted, she thought to herself. She'd left Derek downstairs and came up here to wallow in her misery. She knew he probably thought she was mad at him, but she wasn't. She was just mad at the situation. She also knew it was probably bound to happen sooner or later. Meredith would have just preferred later. The door creaked open, but the lights didn't go on. It was Derek, she could smell his cologne. The bed dipped slightly and then she felt his arm come around her waist.

"It'll be okay, Meri. We haven't given her any reason to think I'm doing you any special favors and as long as we don't, then she's not going to say anything, "

" That's easy for you to say. You're her boss. I'm her intern. She's going to make my life hell."

" We both knew going into this there would be times when it wasn't easy. This is just one of those times. "

" You don't have anything to prove though. I do. "

" Do you know what Richard told me when I first got here? I told him that I didn't have anything to prove. He told me I was a one procedure hack with a house in the Hamptons. "

" You're not though and Richard knows that, " Meredith rolled over onto her side to look at him.

" Exactly. I just had to prove him wrong. That's all you have to do with Dr. Bailey. Prove her wrong , " Derek's hand came up to stroke her hair and she inched closer to him, offering a half hearted smile.

" Look, Bailey thinks this has to do with work. It doesn't though. Eventually, she'll come around. You'll see, " He continued on, leaning forward to place a kiss on her forehead.

" I hope you're right, " Meredith answered, clearly still worried.

He flashed her that McDreamy smile and pulled her close.

" I'm always right. "

Of all the people for her to get stuck with on an elevator, the last person she wanted it to be was Bailey. Of course, God must be laughing at her because that was exactly who she was stuck with. She'd come to the hospital to drop Cristina off and to grab something from her locker, only to find herself in a confined space with the Nazi. Taking a deep breath, Meredith greeted her calmly.

She was met with silence. Meredith spoke again, this time making sure Bailey heard her.

" I didn't know...that he was my boss when I met him. I didn't know , " She addressed her resident.

" So I've heard, " Bailey answered.

" You seem to be under the impression that I'm sleeping with him to get ahead in this career. I'm not. My work and Derek have nothing to do with each other. And we're not just sleeping together. It's not about that. I'm with Derek because I want to be and because of who he is, not because of what he does, " Meredith pressed ahead.

" Meredith- , " Bailey interrupted.

" No. You need to hear this. I got into med school and into this program because of what I know, not who I'm doing. What I do in my personal time isn't yours or anybody else's business in this hospital. It's mine and Derek's. I'm not looking for your approval and I know you don't respect me because of it, but we're together and we're going to stay together, " Meredith finished.

Bailey didn't say anything. The elevator came to a stop and Meredith stepped out, bidding goodbye to her superior.

It was only then that she let her fear show over what she had just done.

Of course her week didn't get any better. She'd worked a forty eight hour shift straight through on little sleep. The nursing home had called her asking if she could come in the following morning for a meeting over her mother's power of attorney. When she got there that morning, the news wasn't good. Her mother's lucid moments were becoming few and far between. The lady requested that Meredith start preparing to take over her mother's estate legally. It'd taken all she had to stay awake.

Getting into work, she was assigned to Burke for a CABDG. Any other time, she'd be thrilled to be getting in on such a procedure, but she found it hard to get excited over anything with the worry of her mother and Bailey on her. She'd done her best to pay attention during the surgery, seeing as she held the woman's heart in her hands. Except that she had nodded off for just a minute. She'd jerked awake almost immediately and felt her index fingernail pop through her glove. Meredith looked around quickly to see if anyone had noticed, relieved when they hadn't. Procedure was almost over when the woman went into V-Fib.

Luckily, Burke was able to get her heart started again, but she couldn't shake the nagging feeling she'd done damage to the woman's heart. Not sure of what to do, she wandered the halls in a daze, not even noticing when Derek approached her from behind, eating something out of a container.

" Hey. I heard you did a CABDG with Burke. You get to hold the heart, " He asked cheerfully, sounding excited for her.

" Yeah, " She answered distractedly as she headed towards the elevator, not wanting to deal with him at the moment.

" It's an amazing feeling isn't it? "

Again, she agreed with him distractedly. A worried expression crossed his face as they stood waiting for the elevator. She didn't even look at him as they stepped on the elevator. His pager went off and he pulled it off the waistband of his pants to look at it while he spoke.

" You okay?"

" I think I did something...to the heart. I was tired and I nodded off for a second. I think I squeezed it, " She told him quietly.

" The heart's a strong muscle. It can take a squeeze or two, " Derek assured her.

"I popped a glove. Fingernail cut straight through it. What if I punctured her heart? "

" You would have known if you punctured her heart, Meredith."

" You're right. It's probably nothing."

" She's fine right? "

" In recovery."

" Well, just keep an eye on her then. Don't worry." The elevator reached it's floor and he leaned over to kiss her cheek before the doors opened and he disappeared down the hallway. Meredith however was not reassured.

He'd heard through the hospital grapevine that Burke's patient had gone into heart failure and he was pretty certain his own heart stopped. Especially when he overheard one of the nurses saying that Meredith had confessed to popping a glove in the middle of resuscitation in front of the husband. They'd gotten the woman into surgery and now Meredith and Burke had a meeting with the Chief in the morning. Derek had taken off in search of her as soon he was able too and found her standing on the landing in front of the window, talking listlessly to someone on the phone. He was just reaching her when she hung up.

" I heard, " was all he said as he moved to stand in front of her, leaning against the railing.

" What? It's a notary thing...a thing to get notarized , " She replied defensively. He looked at her. confused.

" I meant about the heart. You want to talk about it? " She shook her head as she moved away from him.

" We're adults. When did that happen? And how do we make it stop, " She asked sullenly as she walked away, heading in the opposite direction.

He only wished he had an answer for her.

He'd been about ready to head home, fully intending on doing research into Meredith's problem when he and Alex's pain addict had needed emergency surgery. He felt bad for being so hard on the kid when Alex admitted during his surgery that his Dad had done a lot of smack. That explained Alex's problem with giving this guy drugs. The moment the surgery was over though he'd hurried to get out of there, leaving Alex and Stevens to close up.

Hoping to find Meredith at home, he'd headed there after managing to steal a look at the chart of the woman. He'd have to talk to her of course, find out more patient history, but Meredith was no where to be found at the house. When Cristina arrived home, she told him Meredith had to run an errand. It just struck him as odd that she wouldn't tell him where she was going. Then he remembered she'd mentioned something about having to go to the nursing home that morning.

It was half past one when he heard the door slam. Derek had been lying in bed, surfing the web on his laptop when she had all but fell through the bedroom door. He didn't have to get close to her to know that she was drunk. He could smell her from across the room. For some reason that got him angry. She was facing a career altering meeting in which she could potentially get kicked out of the intern program and the night before she goes out and gets smashed? He knew she had a drinking problem, it had just never crossed his mind up until that point that it was a serious problem.

" I hope you didn't drive in that state, " He managed to keep his tone even, not moving off the bed to help her even as she kept losing her balance.

" Nah-uh. Joe called me a cab, " she slurred and shook her head.

" You do realize you have a meeting in less than eight hours and you are completely trashed, " He pointed out un-necessarily.

" I know. Jus' needed a couple drinks to help me prepare."

She flopped down on the bed beside him and he slammed his laptop shut.

" Right. Because drinking's going to help, " Derek said sarcastically.

" Lighten up would you? I can handle this, " Meredith giggled and he rolled his eyes.

" What is the matter with you, Meredith? Do you not realize that a mistake like the one you made today could cost you your career as a doctor? "

Derek wanted to understand. It was just that it seemed he was more worried about this than she was. He had to make her understand the severity of the trouble she could get in. She just looked at him blankly and he growled from frustration. Sometimes, her method of denial just wasn't working and right now was one of those times. She wasn't willing to listen and he knew that if he pushed the issue they would just end up in an argument and that was the last thing she needed. Reaching over and turning the lamp off he turned away from her and went to sleep.

She was completely floored when they let her go with a minor slap to the wrist. She saw Izzie, George and Cristina waiting on the landing and she headed towards them. Derek had ultimately been the one to point out to her this morning when they were discussing the case that the woman lost a lot of weight in a short period of time. Speaking of the devil, he appeared at her side as soon as she got out the door. She told him how it went and he was happy for her, but disappeared as quickly as he appeared.

Meredith vaguely remembered his annoyance at her the following evening and she knew she needed to apologize. He was only trying to help, but as usual she was stupid and didn't listen. He'd been distant at breakfast, only talking to her about the case and then leaving for work. Pissing Derek off had been the last thing she wanted to do and now she was lost as to how to make it right.


	6. Chapter 6

Simply saying she was sorry didn't seem good enough to Meredith. After all, this was the guy she was sharing a bed with every night, who she confided her secrets to, and who had spent a good portion of his time off yesterday researching her mistake. Making a nice dinner seemed like a plausible idea but neither she nor Cristina could cook. Something was up with Cristina anyways, she'd been acting all happy, which was very unlike Cristina. Switching back to the task at hand, she found herself at a loss. What could she do for Derek that would show him that she was sorry and still manage to convey how much she cared about him?

It was lucky for her that in all the chaos going on that one discussion had been put off. The conversation they had about her telling him she loved him. He hadn't brought it up and neither had she. It wasn't like they'd had all the time in the world to talk about it anyways. The past week had been a catastrophe of events. First, there had been Bailey finding out, then the thing with her mother, followed by the thing with the heart, and now they were barely speaking to one another.

She'd called Cristina to see if she had any ideas, but her friend's phone had just rang. Meredith wondered if maybe Cristina had found herself a boy to play with, but quickly dismissed the notion knowing if she were, she would have told Meredith. So she'd gone upstairs to root through what they'd been using as a storage room to see if anything in there struck her. She came up empty. Meredith had all about given up and was about to just go to the store and buy something for him when inspiration struck her. She turned to look back at the room. All of the sudden, she knew what to do.

Derek seriously considered staying in one of the on call rooms as opposed to going home. At least here he wasn't worried about running into his girlfriend who had long since left for the day. He knew he'd have to deal with Meredith sooner or later, but he really didn't want to fight with her and he was certain that was what would happen. He'd purposely avoided her most of the day after her meeting because he was still angry with her. So he stood staring at the surgery board debating on what to do. Richard came to stand beside him.

" I figured you'd be gone by now , " His boss sounded surprised.

Derek sighed wearily and scrubbed his hands over his face.

" Well, you know me. I love this hospital, " Derek replied.

" Uh-huh. Trouble in Paradise? "

" How'd you know? "

" I get that same look when I'm trying to avoid Adele."

Derek chuckled humorlessly and Richard took a deep breath before continuing.

" She nearly lost her job and from the looks that you two have been getting from Dr. Bailey, I'd say she had a bad enough day already. "

Derek nodded thoughtfully before making up his mind and turning to Richard.

" I should probably head home. "

" That's what I thought."

There was a hushed curse and a scurrying of feet that could be heard as soon as he got in the door. Which was followed by a door slamming. He entertained the thought that maybe the women had been drinking again. It wouldn't be unusual for them to celebrate something by getting drunk. Not wanting to interrupt whatever it was they were doing, he went into the kitchen and grabbed a beer. He set it down on the bar and pulled his laptop out of his bag, thinking maybe he could find a good game of online poker or something until they passed out.

He'd been down there a good ten minutes when he heard feet creeping down the stairs and Meredith appeared in the doorway. She looked pleased to see him, but she didn't make any move to come any closer.

" I thought I heard you come in. "

" Didn't want to interrupt you two ladies from whatever it was you were doing. "

" Cristina's not here."

" Oh. It's just...I thought I heard two people."

" Nope, just me. "

He nodded distractedly and took a swallow from his beer bottle. Meredith shifted uncomfortably.

" I didn't see much of you today, " She said softly before stepping into the kitchen and making her way to stand beside him.

" I was busy."

" You were avoiding me."

" Well, that too." He admitted, pushing his laptop away and turning to face her.

" I'm not really good at the whole apology thing, so you have to bear with me here. I know I do stupid things and that you get frustrated with me sometimes and that I did a _really_ stupid thing yesterday. And I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I went out and tried to drink my problems away. I'm good at that. I just need to learn that I don't have to do that anymore. " Meredith confessed to him.

" No, you don't."

" You're right. Because now I have you. "

He looked at her for a long moment, seeing the look of vulnerability that came along with that confession. He waited a moment before pulling her into his lap. She came willingly, arms twining around his neck.

" You have me, " He confirmed softly as he nuzzled her neck. Her fingers danced over the back of his neck teasingly, before finally curling into his hair. Their lips met in a gentle kiss, one full of forgiveness. However, when he made a move to deepen the kiss, she pulled away suddenly.

" I almost forgot."

" Forgot what, " He asked curiously as she got to her feet and tugged on his hand.

" I have a surprise for you."

" I hate surprises."

" You'll like this one, " She promised. as she lead him through the kitchen and up the stairs. He assumed they were going to their room, so he was confused when she stopped in front of the room at the end of the hall.

" What are we doing? "

" Shhh! You'll see."

She opened the door and pushed him inside. The room that had once been full of boxes and various other junk was now cleaned up and he could see what it's original purpose had been. There was a desk at one end of the room and the bookshelves built into the once empty wall were now loaded with books. He looked at her, not knowing where she was going with this.

" This is your new study, " She told him excitedly, watching his face for a reaction. He turned to her and gave her a grin, pulling on her hand and dragging her along with him as he checked out the space she had redone.

" You did all this in one afternoon? "

" I had good motivation. Do you like it? "

" I love it, Meri. Just for the fact you did it for me. "

" Well, I had totally selfish intentions. I was hoping maybe this would keep you home more."

They were standing in the middle of the room and he drew her against him, smiling down into her pleased face.

" You know, I think I might love you, Meredith Grey, " The words tumbled out before he could stop them and he waited for the reaction he dreaded.

" Well, that's good. Because I think I might love you too, Dr. Shepherd. "

" Hey! You broke the rule, " He complained, trying to hide his happiness to her response.

" Yeah, so? What are _you _going to do about it, " She challenged him as she pushed him away, teasingly. He easily caught her by the waist before she could get away and kissed her hard. She gave in easily and he lifted her up, her legs wrapping around his waist. So caught up in each other as they made their way down the hall into their room, they didn't notice as they passed Cristina who had just come up the stairs. She looked at them, amused.

" You guys are so gross, " She commented as she headed into her own room. Her response was the slamming of their bedroom door.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I love Izzy. I'm not trying to vilify her at all in this chapter, merely just using her as a prop in revealing M/D to the hospital. I want to do it differently than how she found out on the show and obviously they don't live together, so it would be harder for her and George to find out. **

Meredith loved Cristina. She really did. Cristina was her best friend and all, but lately she'd be extraordinarily cranky. She's tried to talk to her about it, but Cristina assured her it was nothing. It didn't help that there was a flu going around the hospital and both women seemed to have contracted it. Meredith had trudged on through it, eating lots of aspirin and drinking mugs of TheraFlu, unwilling to miss any work. Cristina simply denied she was sick.

Only Derek actually knew how sick both ladies really were. Meredith had little to no appetite and couldn't keep food down and the same went for Cristina. When he was home and able, he tried to take care of them, but only when they'd let him. He was surprised that Bailey was even letting them work. The hospital was short on staff though because not everyone was as resilient as Meredith and Cristina were. Even though her apartment had been ready weeks ago, Cristina was still staying with them. Meredith and Derek chalked it up to the fact that Cristina didn't like being alone, even though she'd never admit it.

It was raining, as usual, which didn't help anyone's moods in the slightest. Bailey was still ticked at them, although she wasn't saying anything about it. The looks she gave them were more than enough. The board was slow today so he figured he had an actual shot of getting home at a decent time. Meredith and Cristina both had rounds in the morning and he was going to use his morning off to go fly fishing down on the land he'd bought. He'd taken Meredith there on their picnic a month or so back and sometimes when he wanted peace and quiet he'd just go out there to sit. It was relaxing.

Now approaching Bailey's interns in the hall, all of them looked miserable except Izzy who perked up when she saw him. He flashed her a polite smile before ticking his eyes over to Meredith who was nursing a can of ginger ale. She looked like death warmed over and he wished that she could take the time off to get better. It was no fun watching the woman you were in love suffer and even less fun to live with her right now. Meredith Grey did not do sick well at all.

" Good morning all, " Derek greeted them as they passed.

He heard various mumbled greetings all except for Izzy who returned his greeting with enthusiasm. He'd been hoping he could at least get a smile from Meredith, but no such luck. He watched Izzy flash him another wide smile before they moved on. He shook his head and went to go check on his patient.

The interns were taking a break down in the basement of the hospital as they normally did, all save for Meredith, who hadn't been able to get away from the pit. Cristina was attempting to keep down ginger ale, after Meredith had told her it had settled her stomach. Alex was just sitting there and George was blowing up a glove to draw on it. Izzy had her knees drawn up to her chest sitting on one of the hospital beds.

" So does anyone know the story on Dr. Shepherd, " She asked eagerly, hoping maybe someone could fill her in.

" He came from New York. He's a brain surgeon, " Cristina muttered sarcastically.

" Well I know that. C'mon Cristina you've worked with him a lot, you've gotta know some details about him, " Izzy pressed.

" Izzy has a thing for him, " George filled in helpfully.

Cristina's eyes got wide and she nearly choked on the ginger ale she was drinking.

" Shut up, George. I do not have a thing for him, " Izzy denied, not very convincingly.

" Right. That's why I catch you staring at him, like all the time, " George scoffed.

" I do not stare at him, " Izzy defended.

" No. You gaze at him."

" I do not! "

" Save it Stevens, even I've caught you doing it, " Alex spoke up.

" Who asked you, Evil Spawn? "

Deciding now would be the best time to exit, Cristina got to her feet and slipped down the hall unnoticed while the other three continued arguing.

Derek had decided to wait for Meredith across the street at Joe's. He really wanted a drink and it would still be another hour before she got off. Normally, they'd just meet at home, but she had driven in with him today. Not a very discreet move, but she hadn't felt well enough to drive herself. He was making light conversation with Joe until the bar started to fill up and they got to busy to talk. He'd kept himself distracted by watching the pool tournament on TV, but by the time it was over, there was still no Meredith. He heard someone slip onto the bar stool beside him and he turned in that direction smiling, thinking it would be Meredith. No such lucky. It was Izzy Stevens. Not wanting to be rude, he kept the smile on his face and nodded his head at her.

" Dr. Stevens. "

"It's Izzy outside of the hospital, " She smiled at him.

" Alright...Izzy, " Derek said uncomfortably.

" I was sitting over at that table in the corner when I saw you sitting by yourself, " She said casually, the smile never leaving her face.

" Yeah, uh. I was supposed to meet someone here, but they haven't showed yet, " Derek inwardly winced. That probably wasn't the best way to get rid of her.

" That's a shame, " It became painfully obvious that she was flirting with him.

" I'm sure they'll be here soon, " He responded hastily, attempting to dig himself out of the hole he had dug.

He saw Joe look over at the two of them with wide eyes and he shot Derek a sympathetic look.

" Well, I don't have anything to do at the current moment, I'll be happy to keep you company until they show, " It was then he spotted Meredith coming through the door, looking through her bag for something and he smiled politely at Izzy.

" Actually Dr. Stevens..- " He started. He didn't get to finish because Meredith appeared on the other side of him completely oblivious to Izzy's presence. He turned to look at her, wanting to warn of the situation, but he didn't have time. She finally looked up from her bag and placed a kiss on his cheek, muttering an apology for being late. He heard a sharp intake of breath from Izzy and he didn't turn around to see her reaction. Meredith finally found what she was looking for and it was only then did she notice who was beside him.

" Izzy. " Meredith stated, surprised.

"You have _got _to be kidding me, " Izzy exclaimed as she stood up from her barstool.

" Izzy, wait!" Meredith tried to calm her down as Izzy angrily picked up her jacket and threw a couple bills down on the bar.

" Go to hell, " Izzy spat as she stormed from the bar. Meredith stood there a moment, trying to grasp what had just happened. She looked over at Derek helplessly and he offered her a small smile of reassurance.

" As if I didn't already feel like crap , " Meredith sighed as she took a seat beside him. Derek rubbed her back soothingly, aware that there secret was no longer a secret.

Cristina called Meredith three times, but she never answered. She'd just about finished getting ready to go home when she overheard Izzy ranting to George about Meredith. She'd pretended she wasn't paying attention, but she overheard the conversation very well. As did several other people. Izzy had been over at Joe's and apparently she'd run into Derek and Meredith. Their secret was out and as soon as she'd gotten away from them, she'd dialed Meredith's number. All three times it went to voicemail. Shit.

Derek was blissfully aware that he had the morning off and he was tempted to go into work, not wanting Meredith to face the vultures alone, but she had assured him she could handle it. They'd traded cars for the morning because her Jeep handed the land terrain better than his BMW did. She and Cristina had gone in to work together and he'd left for his fishing trip.

They'd gotten to the hospital before anyone else and hurriedly changed into their scrubs to start their rounds. Meredith was perfectly aware of the strange looks she was getting and the fact that when she walked up to people, conversation stopped. That was until she and Cristina got back to the locker room. Izzy was perched on the bench with her back to Meredith, talking to a group of people when they walked in. Izzy didn't notice, just continued on with her tale. Everyone else looked distinctly uncomfortable. She stood there for a good minute before clearing her throat and folding her arms across her chest. Izzy whirled around, clearly surprised at being caught.

" Meredith. I didn't think you were here today."

" Obviously. " Meredith replied sweetly.

" Your car wasn't in the parking lot."

"I have Derek's."

With that, the group scattered not wanting to witness whatever was coming next. Even Cristina ducked out of the locker room, leaving the two girls alone. Izzy didn't say anything, just watched her warily.

" So it seems that you've told _everyone _in the hospital that would listen. "

" Wasn't like you two were being very discreet, " Izzy sneered at her.

" What is your problem?"

" Um, you! You're my problem. Apparently, it seems you can help Dr. McDreamy in ways the rest of us can't."

" I'm going to advise you to shut up now, simply because you look like an idiot for talking about something you know absolutely _nothing_ about."

" Oh, so you mean you aren't sleeping with him."

" Whether or not I'm sleeping with him is none of your business, " Meredith fired back coldly.

" What the hell is the matter with you, Meredith? You have people's respect without even trying and you're throwing it and your credibility all away for some hot sex?"

" You really don't have a clue, do you Izzy? It's not about the sex and up until you had to go and run your mouth like some little high school girl, it had nothing to do with this hospital! "

" Like I really believe that. "

" I don't care what you believe. My relationship with Dr. Shepherd is none of your concern. "

" You actually think you have a relationship with him? Meredith, he's just using you!"

Looking at the girl in front of her, Meredith couldn't help but laugh. Izzy looked at her like she'd gone crazy.

" Using me? Will you listen to yourself? What on earth could he be using me for? In case you hadn't noticed Izzy, he's an attending. I'm only an intern. "

" Which is exactly why your sleeping with him is totally inappropriate."

" Oh cut the crap, Izzy. This doesn't have anything to do with work. It has to do with you having the hots for him. "

" You are so off base."

" Am I? Didn't you ask Cristina about the details of his life just yesterday?"

Izzy was silent, but Meredith was still angry. Barreling forward, she continued to yell at her friend.

" You want the details of his life? Fine. He lives with me, he sleeps with me and most importantly he _loves me. _That's all you need to know."

And with that she slammed out of the locker room, leaving a gaping Izzy behind.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Beware the angst. It's coming. Along with the arrival of Addison. Purely coincidence, I swear. Okay, so maybe not. My Addie rocks though. She's strong and independent and she doesn't waste time with men who don't want her. She's moved on, just like Derek. That doesn't mean these two won't be toying with each other though. A simple misunderstanding will cause a lot of conflict and Derek will play on Addison's weakness for him to his advantage. Updates are coming a bit slower now, due to the fact that I am starting an outline that Grand Delusions has been kind enough to help me co-write. We'll be putting out a brand new Alternate Universe soon! If you haven't read her stories yet, I highly recommend you do. She was one of my biggest influences to start writing for Grey's. **

Derek returned to work the next day amidst the chaos that was now ensuing. Word about him and Meredith had spread like wildfire. Whenever he and Meredith were even in the same vicinity of each other, the looks and the whispers abounded. She, for the most part, took it in stride. He caught her many times rolling her eyes at the immaturity of their co-workers and peers. Of course tongues wagged even more when Izzie came around. It was just his bad luck that he happened to be stuck in the same elevator with Dr. Stevens at the current moment. He didn't so much as acknowledge her presence, just viciously stabbed the button for the floor he was going to.

" What you're doing is wrong you know, " Izzie spoke after a brief moment.

" I beg your pardon? "

" You and Meredith. It's wrong. You shouldn't be leading her on. She actually thinks you two have a relationship and that you're in love with her. "

Derek quickly hit the emergency stop button, startling the blonde haired woman beside him. The bell rang loudly, but he paid it no attention.

" Not that it's any of your business, Dr. Stevens, but I'd like to clarify a few things. I'm not leading her on. I'm not using her. We _do _have a relationship. And I am in love with her. We're not ashamed of it. We just kept it out of work because we are professionals and we didn't want people like you passing judgment on us."

That said, he started the elevator back up, not sparing the other woman a glance. Izzie wisely kept her mouth shut.

" Can I talk to you? "

Meredith whirled around to find Izzie standing uncomfortably behind her.

" I'm busy right now."

" It'll only take a minute, I promise."

" Okay, you have sixty seconds. Make it quick. I have patients to check on. "

" I'm sorry, Meredith. Really sorry. I jumped to conclusions without knowing all the facts. I just assumed that you were with him to get ahead in your career. I guess I just never thought you two might actually care about each other. "

Meredith softened and looked at her kindly.

" We do. I tried to tell you. It's not about the surgeries or the sex. It's just about us."

" I know that now. Dr. Shepherd made that very clear."

" Derek talked to you? "

" We were in the elevator together and I said something stupid. He clarified a few things for me."

Meredith smiled, amused. Derek didn't like hospital gossip anymore than she did. Well, at least not when they were the topic of choice.

" Anyways, I just wanted to say I was sorry. You're right. I was jealous. "

" Apology accepted. Friends? "

" Friends, " Izzie said, relieved.

Derek was standing at the nurse's station looking over a chart when he saw Burke approaching from the corner of his eye. Great. Just who he wanted to see.

" I've got to hand it to you, Dr. Shepherd. You sure do know how to liven up a hospital, " Burke said with a smirk.

" Ah. Dr. Burke. I see you listen to hospital gossip."

" Are you denying it? "

" Not in the slightest. I just choose to keep my personal life personal."

Burke nodded thoughtfully and Derek waited for him to give him some kind of lecture on impropriety.

" That night at the hospital. She was the girl waiting at your office."

Derek nodded.

" I thought she looked familiar. I didn't want to say anything though."

Now, Derek was puzzled. Burke gave him a slight nod before continuing on his way.

" Dr. Burke, " He called after him.

Burke turned around, a questioning look on his face.

" Why didn't you say anything? I mean surely, that would have helped clinch your getting Chief of Surgery. "

Burke didn't answer right away, just looked at him for a moment.

" You're not the only attending to have made this mistake, " He said before walking away.

Derek watched after him, lost in thought.

" So Izzie apologized to me. " Meredith had crept up on him from behind as he was coming from a patients room. She fell in step beside him and he feigned surprise.

" Huh. Imagine that. Wonder what brought that on, " Derek's voice betrayed nothing.

Meredith laughed and shook her head at him, both of them knowing exactly what had brought up on Izzie's change of heart.

" Have a good day, Dr. Shepherd, " She said teasingly as she slipped into her own patient's room.

" You too, Dr. Grey. "

Cristina Yang considered herself to be a lot of things, but the maternal type was not one of them. So when the stick turned blue on her, there was no doubt in her mind what she needed to do. She couldn't have a child. She was a surgeon and just starting her internship, there was no possible room for motherhood. She felt a small pang of sympathy for the child that would never get a chance at life. She wasn't a cold hearted person, she just simply couldn't afford to have this baby right now. Especially not a baby that was conceived with her boss.

It was one of the reasons she didn't have a problem with Meredith and Derek. How could she be angry at Meredith for sleeping with her boss when Cristina was sleeping with Burke? At least Meredith and Derek were in a relationship, as opposed to Cristina and Burke who were just in Cristina's mind, scratching an itch. Dragging a child into that wouldn't be fair and she couldn't afford to lose the time at work.

Cristina tossed the two tests into the trash can with a sound of disgust and went to bed.

One week later:

Hitting the button on the alarm, Meredith reached behind her and came in contact with Derek's leg. She shook it gently, attempting to wake him. His eyes opened blearily and he threw his arm over them. Meredith rolled towards him and he pulled her onto his chest, kissing her collarbone.

" It's five thirty and I have pre-rounds. You have to get up, " She told him groggily. He groaned against her shoulder and before rolling over and pinning her underneath him.

" I am up, " He leered at her.

She laughed and playfully pushed him off her and reached for her clothes.

" I'm serious. Bailey will have my head if I'm late, " Meredith quickly moved out of the way as he reached for her again.

" I'll tell Bailey you were assisting me with a complicated procedure, " Derek offered.

Meredith snorted.

" I don't see her buying that."

Derek sighed sadly and sat up in the bed.

" Yeah. Me either. "

This was not turning out to be a good morning for Derek. Meredith had refused his offer that they conserve water by showering together, saying she didn't need to be any more late than she already was. He didn't have to be in for another hour or so which allowed him to take his time getting ready. Richard wanted to meet with him this morning and Derek assumed it had something to do with the rumors abounding through the hospital of his personal relationship with Meredith. Richard had always hated gossip.

It made him glad that he had informed his boss of his relationship with Meredith before it became public knowledge. He didn't want to imagine what kind of wrath he might have ensued otherwise. At least he knowing Richard wouldn't have been blindsided. He had nothing but respect for his mentor. It would have been a slap in Richard's face had he kept it a secret.

He turned to leave the bathroom when a bright shade of blue caught his eye in the trashcan. Bending down to examine it more closely, he realized instantaneously what it was. A home pregnancy test. Gingerly, he lifted the box from the trash and shook it. It rattled. Opening it up, two tests fell out. He looked at the results, stunned.

Meredith was pregnant?

He was still in shock when he arrived at the hospital. The more he thought about it though, the more it made sense. They'd thought she had the flu, but even now she still had trouble keeping food down. She was consistently tired, but he had blamed that on the hours she was working. It wasn't possible though, was it? He could only recall a few times in which they hadn't been careful, but Meredith had told him herself she was on the pill.

Which brought him to next his next question. Why hadn't she told him as soon as she found out? Was she afraid of how he would react? Was she even planning on telling him? Kids weren't exactly something the two of them had discussed. It just hadn't seemed necessary. They were both using forms of birth control, so it was obviously something neither one of them really were expecting. He just knew as soon as his meeting was over he needed to find her and they needed to talk.

Richard's secretary had waved him in, but she'd looked at him oddly when he first arrived. Apparently, gossip made it's way up here too. He opened the door to Richard's office feeling a lot more confident than he felt.

" You wanted to see me, " He said when Richard looked up at him.

" Ah, yes. Come in and have a seat. There's a few things we need to discuss, " Richard said seriously.

" Look, Chief, I know what you're going to say and I'm sorry I turned this hospital into something resembling General Hospital for a couple of days, but it's taken care of , " Derek apologized as he took a seat.

" Actually, I didn't bring you in here to discuss your love life. We both know you two weren't going to be able to keep it a secret forever. "

" Oh. What'd you want to see me about then? "

" A couple things. I'm really hoping one won't affect the other here, Shep, " Richard joked half heartedly.

" Okay. Lay it on me."

" I'll start with the first problem. It doesn't leave this office either. I've been having headaches, trouble focusing, along with blurred vision. I dropped a retractor in the OR this morning. It just simply slipped from my hands. "

The doctor in Derek took over and the two proceeded to discuss what type of counter measures to take. Which is why he noticed his boss looked extremely nervous about the next thing they had to discuss.

" I also brought you in here because I wanted to give you a head's up, " Richard's voice changed from professional to one of a kind friend.

Derek didn't like where this was going.

" I'm bringing in someone to helm the T.T.S case admitted earlier in the week. I need the best, Derek, and she is the best, "

He didn't have to say who "she" was. He already knew.


	9. Chapter 9

**First of all, sorry for the delay in updates. I've had a severe case of writer's block. Secondly, thank Grand Delusions for betaing this chapter for me. She's my godsend and if you haven't read her stories, do it now! Do not delay, go read them. She and I are currently starting work on our baby which has tentively been titled 'Ever The Same'. Our outline took us three weeks so our brain is a bit fried. Again, sorry for the delay, but remember that I'm working on Chapter Ten right now. **

This was just perfect. Derek didn't think his morning could possibly get any worse, but he'd apparently been mistaken. There had been an outbreak of syphilis in the surgical wing of Seattle Grace, and now he along with every other staff member were receiving a lecture on safe sex from Chief Webber. Meredith and Cristina stood to one side of him and Meredith was trying to stifle her giggles, but failing. He nudged her in the side and she promptly stopped. He couldn't blame her though. He, himself, wanted to laugh. Especially when Richard's secretary took over and began to demonstrate the proper way to put on a condom.

But he didn't have to endure the speech because Richard pulled him out of the room. MRI was currently free and Derek was not looking forward to what they had to do now. In fact this was one of those moments in life he wished that he had gone any other path but Neuro. He found himself hoping this was anything other than what he suspected. His hope was in vain. He pulled Richard into see for himself. They discussed their options. Richard told Derek to put together a surgical team, but to keep it top secret.

Secret. There was that word again. His mind drifted back to the pregnancy test he'd found earlier that morning. Why hadn't she told him? Sure, kids weren't exactly something they'd talked about, but he thought Meredith would be secure enough in their relationship to come to him about it. A child wasn't something they had planned on, but they could work through that. He loved children, always had. It was just something he and Addison had never had time for. Back in New York, he'd been too busy being a hot shot doctor. He rarely ever slept at home, let alone with his wife.

The subject of Addison left a bitter taste in his mouth. Reaching for the phone, he hurriedly dialed Meredith's pager number. Richard had assured him that no one knew that he called Addison, let alone tell anyone that she was Derek's wife. Still, he had always tried to be honest with Meredith and he didn't want to stop now. Besides, he wanted her on Richard's case. And there was the little fact of the little white test he had found this morning. If Meredith was pregnant, he didn't want to stress her.

Five minutes later, he heard a knock on his office door and then Meredith poked her head in.

" You paged me? "

He smiled and waved her in. The door shut behind her with a click and she crossed the room to sit on his desk.

" How was the rest of the meeting? "

" Painful. There's nothing like watching a grown woman demonstrate how to put a condom on a banana. We're doctors. We should know how a condom works. "

Laughing, he pulled her from his desk and onto his lap. Her arm came around his neck to keep her balance.

" So we need to talk about a few things, " Derek began nervously.

" Okay, " She replied, an uneasy note to her voice.

" First of all, I need your help with something I'm working on. Can you keep a secret?"

" Better than you think, " Meredith assured him.

The pregnancy test nagged him and he didn't doubt her.

" Okay, good...You know I love you right, Meri? And there's nothing you could tell me that would change that.

" Okay, I'm a little lost here. Do you mind explaining a little bit here? "

" I found the test in the trash this morning, Meredith. Why didn't you tell me? " Derek pressed.

" First of all, what are you doing rooting through the trash and second what test are you talking about? "

" You know what I'm talking about. You don't have to lie to me about it, Meredith."

" I'm not lying to you about anything! I seriously have no clue what you're talking about."

" Okay, I guess when you're ready to face the truth we'll talk about it. In the meantime, we have work to do, " Derek snapped at her, annoyed with the fact she was acting like he was an idiot and didn't know what a pregnancy test looked like.

" Fine! Seriously, Derek, maybe you should get tested because I think you're showing early signs of insanity, " Meredith sniped back and was met with a glare.

" Oh? Well, if I got syphilis, it'd have to be from you! "

Meredith's mouth dropped open and suddenly Derek wished he would have just kept his mouth shut until they got home. Her blue gray eyes narrowed and she pulled the door open roughly.

" I have better things to do with my time than to listen to you accuse me of being a whore. I'll help you with whatever you needed help on, but don't think for one second you're getting anywhere near the bedroom tonight, " Meredith kept her back to him as she spoke coldly.

The door slammed shut behind her and Derek dropped his head down in his hands. That hadn't gone the way he'd wanted it too. Sometimes he wondered how he could be a brain surgeon when he himself was every once in a while brainless.

-v-

Meredith spent the rest of the day avoiding her boyfriend. He'd paged her many times and she'd call to check, make sure it was medical related. Except everyone but the last page had been him wanting to talk. She'd just hang up and ignore him. Of course that did her little good now as she stood across from him in the operating room. He'd been looking at her with those pleading indigo eyes and she was resisting the urge to slap him. Meredith still couldn't figure out just what the hell he was talking about. She hadn't taken any tests, let alone thrown any away.

" Are you going to stay mad at me forever? " Derek asked casually as he remained focus on the surgery at hand.

" I don't think this is the time to be having this discussion, Dr. Shepherd, " Meredith replied icily.

His eyes sought out hers and she almost caved. Almost.

" Meredith-, " Derek started.

" Not in this hospital. We can talk about it later, but it's not going to happen right now, " Meredith's tone left no room for arguments.

" Thank God, " Bailey's voice interrupted the staring match going down.

Despite the surgical mask, Meredith cracked a lop-sided smile at her resident. Sometimes she loved Bailey.

Now, hours later she was trapped in an elevator with him with the chief lying in a hospital gurney between them. She stared everywhere but at him, even though she could feel his gaze resting solely on her. They hadn't spoken to each other since they left the OR and she planned to keep it that way. She was still fuming over the fact he'd basically accused her of being a whore. Now he was acting like he wanted to make nice. Let him suffer for a while is what she decided if she would forgive him or not.

" What time does your shift end tonight? "

" I told Bailey I'd stay overnight and keep an eye on the Chief, " Meredith coolly told him.

" I was hoping we could have dinner tonight."

" Seriously? You think I even want to look at you right now? Seriously?"

" Meredith."

" What! "

" Oh… Usually I say Meredith and you yell at me, I didn't have anything planned actually. "

" Will you two keep it down? I just had major brain surgery here and I have just the smallest bit of a headache, " Chief Webber interrupted them groggily.

" Sorry, sir, " Meredith was immediately contrite, shooting daggers at Derek with her eyes.

" Meredith, please. Don't be mad at Derek. I asked Addison to come out here, he didn't even know until this morning, " Richard tried to smooth the situation over, clearly thinking that must be the source of the argument. He realized his mistake when Meredith's mouth dropped open slightly and Derek groaned.

" Oh, you are unbelievable! " Meredith shrieked at him right as the elevator doors opened. She stormed out, giving them both an evil look as she disappeared.

Richard heard Derek sigh and he realized he shouldn't have interfered.

" I didn't help, did I?"

Derek laughed sarcastically and patted Richard on the arm.

" You , my friend , just put me in the doghouse for at least a week. "

Meredith was still fuming when she came across Cristina in the lobby. The whole idea had been for her to go outside and get some fresh air to calm her temper, but once she saw her best friend, she decided to rant a bit.

" So Derek's gone crazy. He keeps bugging me about some damn test that he found in the trash and I have no idea what he's talking about. Then he calls me a whore, well he didn't call me a whore, but the implication was most definitely there, " Meredith announced as she took a seat in the lobby beside Cristina.

" Okay, first of all, take a deep breath. I didn't understand anything you just said. Second, Derek called you a whore? " Cristina asked, half amused and most certainly interested.

Meredith made a big show of taking a deep breath before starting over again.

" Derek's crazy. He's convinced I'm hiding something from him. He found this test in the trash and I have no idea what test or even what the hell he's talking about, " she explained.

" Why was he going through the trash?"

"I know! That's what I said. So he keeps saying that I know what he's talking about, when I have no clue about any freakin' test."

It suddenly clicked in Cristina's head what Derek could have found in the trash.

" I told him he might want to get tested for syphilis because he was showing early signs of insanity. Do you know what he said to me? "

" No, but I'm sure you're going to tell me, " Cristina answered dryly.

" He said that if he did have syphilis he'd have to have gotten it from me!"

" Ouch."

" He's so sleeping on the couch tonight, " Meredith scowled.

" What would I do without the sordid drama between my attending and my best friend? "

" Derek and I do not have drama, " Meredith stated as she climbed to her feet. Cristina followed and they headed towards the front desk.

" You so have drama. Half of this hospital is caught up with what's going on with Dr. Shepherd and Dr. Grey. You're like a bad episode of _General Hospital." _

" Cristina!"

" What? It's true."

" It's only because Derek's acting like a jackass- " Meredith was cut off as she bumped into a tall redhead dressed to kill.

" I'm so sorry, " Meredith apologized immediately.

" Not a problem. I couldn't help but overhear your conversation. Are you talking about Derek Shepherd? " The woman asked innocently.

" As a matter of fact, she was. Do you know him? " Cristina asked, only to be elbowed sharply in the ribs by Meredith.

" Ah, so you must be the woman whose been screwing my husband, " The woman replied cheerfully and Meredith was certain she heard Cristina's jaw hit the floor.

" And you must be the adulterous bitch who cheated on him with his best friend, " Meredith smile and replied just as nicely.

The redhead extended her hand.

" Addison Shepherd, " she introduced as Meredith took it.

" Meredith Grey. "


	10. Chapter 10

**It has come to my attention today that someone has been ripping off this story. The user is registered under my screen name on two different websites that I had found so far. One is and another is A Grey's Anatomy forum. This is NOT me. Sadly, I don't know what else to do but to put this story on hold until the matter is resolved. I am in the process of trying to get these stories removed because they were not published by me. is the only place that these stories have been published and in case it has escaped this girl's attention, they are copyrighted to me. My suggestion to the little plaugerist? Stop before I take serious action against you. Identity theft is very much illegal, screen name or not. Secondly, now that I have caught on to your game, I'd watch your back little girl. If I see anymore of my work being posted anywhere else, I'll contact the moderator of the board and have your ISP tracked. Then I'll sue you. Fair enough? Good.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Thanks to everyone who supported me during my copycat issue. I had different plans for this chapter originally, except Meredith and Derek decided to change it for me. Again, I cannot thank you guys enough for all of your support and your help on this matter. More importantly, thanks for still continuing to read! **

Derek had searched the entire hospital, but found no trace of Meredith. He'd checked the stairwells and the on-call rooms, but it was as though she disappeared. This made no sense to him because he knew she had told him she was staying over night in the hospital. So he'd decided to wait outside Richard's room until she showed up to check on their patient. Imagine his surprise when Cristina showed up. He looked at her questioningly.

" I told Meredith I'd cover for her tonight, because it's my fault you two are fighting. Except she doesn't know that, " Cristina told him lowly.

" How is it your fault?"

" Because the thing that has you so freaked out? It's not Meredith's."

" You're pregnant, " Derek asked a little louder than he meant to.

" Keep it down will you? No one knows, except for you."

" What about the father? Does he know?"

" No, and he's not going too either. You should go find Meredith. I sent her home. "

" How mad is she? "

Cristina shot him a look that was accompanied by a laugh that might be considered maniacal, possibly even evil.

" You have no idea."

How did one go about apologizing to their girlfriend for implying they were a whore? Derek wasn't sure, but he thought maybe Joe would have an idea, so he made his way across the street to Emerald City for some advice and just the slightest of liquid courage. Upon stepping inside, he was certain he had died and gone to hell. He was being punished for being a bad catholic. There sitting together at the bar, laughing and giggling, was his girlfriend and his not so ex wife yet. He blinked to make certain he wasn't dreaming, but when he opened his eyes they were still there. Joe waved to him and he waved back, slightly dazed before heading towards the two women.

" I thought you'd be at home, " Derek addressed Meredith first. She turned on her bar stool and it was then he saw at least five shot glasses lined up in front of her.

" Well, I was going to go, but my good friend Addison here talked me into having a drink with her, " Meredith replied, her words slurring just the slightest.

It was then Addison turned to look at him, clearly not as drunk, but most certainly on her way to it.

" Well, I figured we should have some girl talk. You know seeing as we have so much in common, " Addison added on helpfully.

" You're trying to torture me, aren't you Addie, " Derek whined pitifully.

" Not in the slightest. I just wanted to get to know the woman who has captured my husband's heart."

" Do you know he called me a whore, " Meredith asked Addison, looking at her new friend

sadly.

" I did not call you a whore and I really don't think she's the person you should be discussing this with. Come on, we'll go home and we can talk about it there, " He tried to reason with her, but she wasn't having it.

" Seriously? He called you a whore? Now that's romance there, " Addison replied sarcastically as if Derek had never spoken.

" I did not call her a whore. Meri, come on. We can talk about this at home. Where we don't have an audience."

" I want to stay here with Addison. We were having fun, 'til you showed up, " Meredith pouted.

" I don't doubt it. Please, Meredith. It's been a long day. You can talk to Addison later. When you're both sober. "

" You know he didn't even tell me you were coming out. Our Chief of Surgery told me. And he's been preaching at me all day for hiding something, but I don't have a clue what he's talking about, " Meredith rambled on.

" At least he talks to you. Even now, he's trying to pretend I don't exist, " Addison countered as she sipped her drink.

" No, I wish you didn't exist. There's a difference. Meredith, please. Can we just go home? "

" You know, I don't remember him being this whiny. Of course, that could be because in order for him to whine he'd have to talk and talking wasn't something we did."

" Satan, please shut up. You're not helping me here, " Derek snapped.

" Did he just call you Satan? "

" I think he did. Isn't that sweet? "

" Seriously."

" Meredith, I don't want to make a scene here, but I will remove you from this bar if necessary. Let's go home."

" Oh, what are you going to do? Throw me over your shoulder like a caveman, " Meredith snorted, clearly not believing him.

"If I have too."

" You're not serious."

" I think he's serious. Don't worry Meredith, Satan will still be here tomorrow. We can pick up later on, " Addison assured her.

Addison heard Derek mutter something under his breath along the lines of 'not if I can help it', but she didn't comment.

Releasing a breath he didn't realize he was holding, Derek eagerly helped Meredith into her coat. Finally, they could go home and talk about this. Well he could apologize and she could listen. Everything would be just fine...right?

-X-

Getting home and making her listen was proving to be difficult. First of all, she'd made a beeline for the bathroom as soon as they got in the door and he'd had to walk behind her as she'd stumbled up the steps. Derek had waited patiently for her to come to bed, but ten minutes later there was still no sign of Meredith. Crossing the hall, he'd knocked on the door and got no response. He tried the door, only to find it locked.

" Meredith, " Derek called through the door.

" Go away."

"Meredith, are you okay, " His voice became concerned.

" I'm fine. Now leave me alone, " She all but growled back at him.

" This is ridiculous, Meredith. Open the door."

The door swung open and Meredith's angry face appeared. She glared at him, eyes glassy and full of rage.

" Fuck. Off ," She spat at him, before slamming the door shut in his face.

" Oh, that's real mature, Dr. Grey. What are you, two? "

" I'm already pissed off at you, Dr. Shepherd. Do you really want to go there with me right now?"

" What I want is for you to open the door and discuss this like a rational adult, instead of a two year old child. "

" That's rich, coming from you. I distinctly recall you implying that I was a whore. "

" Dammit, Meredith. If you'd just come out here, we could talk this out. I'm sorry for what I said. Now will you please open the damn door?"

Derek heard her laughter though the door and he thought for a second she might cave.

" If you think a simple apology is going to make this better then you really shouldn't be a brain surgeon, Derek, because you obviously don't have a brain."

Taking a deep breath to try and reign in his growing agitation with her behavior, he decided to try a different tactic.

" Meri, sweetheart, I'm really and truly sorry for what I said. Now, come on baby, it's late and we can talk this out, " Derek leaned his forehead against the door, only to nearly fall through the open doorway a few seconds later.

" Did you seriously just pet name me, " Meredith's eyes were narrowed at him and he felt distinctly like a bug under a microscope. Deciding not to let her intimidate him, he went with a cocky response.

" It got you out here, " He replied smugly.

" Seriously!"

" Come on, Meredith, I apologized. What more do you want?"

" You apologized? Yes. Except I didn't hear any apology about not telling me your freaking wife was coming into town!"

" I was trying to tell you this afternoon when you went all crazy on me!"

A heated glare was pointed in his direction and suddenly, Derek was just as mad as she was. He'd been trying to apologize to her all damn day, but she'd dodged his pages and wouldn't answer his calls and when he'd finally found her, she'd been getting drunk and making friends with his wife. He glared right back at her watching as she prepared to slam the door shut on him again. This time he was ready for her and he used his shoulder to block her attempt. She seemed mildly surprised. That lasted for all of about two seconds before she pushed him out of her way.

On instinct he caught her as she passed and spun her around to face him. Her cheeks were tinged with pink from her angry and she smelled of tequila and just the slightest hint of lavender from the conditioner she used. It was then he took notice of how incredibly sexy she looked when she was mad.

" It would be in your best interest to let me go, Derek. I'm not in the mood to deal with you right now."

" Well, that's unfortunate for you, Dr. Grey. Because I'm not letting you go."

" Do you really want to wake up without a vital piece of your anatomy, Derek, because the way you're acting,. you just might- " Meredith was silenced by him using his free hand to cover her mouth.

" Meredith? Shut up, " He watched as her eyes widened and in an instant he'd replaced his hand with his mouth, shoving her against the wall as he did so.

She responded to him instinctively, hands gripping against his shoulders, torn between wanting to push him way, but finding herself drawing him closer. A moment later not an inch of space could be found between them. His hands dropped down to her hips and he gripped them so hard she knew she'd have bruises later, but she couldn't seem to find it in her to care.

His kiss was punishing and when he pulled away from her for air, Meredith knew if she could see into a mirror she'd find them swollen. Angrily, she pulled his head back down and kissed him back just as ferociously. Derek lifted her up and her legs locked around his waist. He pushed against her and she felt the proof of his arousal. She rocked against him and she heard him groan.

Smiling in satisfaction at seemingly having the upper hand, her nails scraped across the back of his neck . Meredith dragged her mouth from his and dropped her head to his neck, delighted at the way he instantly craned it to the side to give her better access. She bit down hard, enjoying his cry of pain, before soothing the damaged skin with her tongue. His hands drew her shirt up and she paused momentarily to allow him to pull it over her head. Seconds later, they were moving and she was dropped unceremoniously on the bed.

Derek left her only for a second before covering her body with his. She pulled his sweater up and over his head, tossing it to the side before grabbing each side of his shirt and pulling. Buttons flew everywhere and she could hear a few dropping to the wood floor.

" That shirt was a gift, " Derek said in between kisses, obviously irritated.

" From who? Your wife?"

He glared at her before slipping his arms under her back and ripping the clasp on her bra.

"Do you know how much that cost!"

" Hmm...let me think. Oh, here's a thought; I don't care."

" You're such an asshole."

He grinned at her, in that cocky arrogant smug sort of way that made her want to slap him and screw his brains out all at the same time.

She settled for the screwing his brains out.

-x-

The dawn of morning found Meredith with a horrible hangover and an empty bed. Her body ached all over and she knew that her hips were bruised without even looking. They had most certainly worked out their issues on one another. Both had finally passed out from exhaustion.

There was a glass of water and two aspirin on the nightstand, so she knew he wasn't too angry at her.

Grabbing her cashmere robe, Meredith slipped it on and crept quietly down the hall. She could hear him typing away furiously on his laptop from his study and she stood in the open doorway, waiting for him to notice her. He was bare chested with his hair mussed and a large red mark on the side of his neck.

" Good morning, " Derek greeted, but didn't look up.

" Good morning, " She repeated back softly as she crossed the room and perched herself on the side of his desk.

When he finally looked over at her, she saw his eyes were bloodshot and he looked upset.

" I'm sorry. For the past two days, for everything I said, and for everything I didn't say. Most of all I'm sorry for my behavior this morning. It was never my intention to hurt you, " He said lowly, unable to meet her eyes as he spoke.

Meredith heard everything he said, but the last sentence bothered her.

" You're apologizing for the best sex I ever had? "

" I hurt you, " Derek muttered, his hand reaching out to brush over her hip.

" Derek , you didn't hurt me. We just got a little carried away. I know you'd never intentionally hurt me, " Her hand wrapped around his and she brought it to her lips and kissed it gently, trying to show him she really was okay with what happened.

All she got in return was a halfhearted smile.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: I know, I know. I've been severely lacking on the updates, but I just started a new job, so I'm pretty much always exhausted when I get home, however I had today off. I promise to work more on it tonight and hopefully have a new chapter up by the end of the week. And seriously Aubri? You disappeared on me, and it's hard to write without the other half of my brain! Come back, I beg of you!

It had been her idea for them to drive into work together. Derek was still freaking out over what he viewed as his 'dark streak'. Granted, they'd never really had sex that resulted from anger, but she most certainly wasn't complaining. It would probably never happen again, because it seemed to make Derek think he had these dark evil places inside of him. She wanted to tell him everyone had a little darkness inside of them, but she doubted that would help at all.

Meredith had even bent her own rules as they entered the hospital, looping her arm through his and trying to make light conversation. He nodded and responded in the appropriate places, but she knew he wasn't really paying attention. As they stepped onto the elevator, his gaze stayed firmly rooted anywhere but on her. Just as the doors were about to close, a breathless Addison stepped in. Suddenly, the elevator became a lot more awkward.

" Meredith, Derek, " Addison greeted as she moved to stand beside them.

" Good morning, Addison, " Meredith responded, knowing the woman's head was probably pounding as much as hers was from the amount of alcohol that had been consumed the previous night.

Derek didn't say anything, just ignored her.

" I see someone is in a foul mood, " Addison noted, giving him a once over.

" Put a lid on it, eh Satan, " He barked at her, enjoying the look of surprise that flashed across her features.

" Sorry. He's just not in a very good mood this morning, " Meredith told her, though her gaze stayed on her boyfriend.

" Don't make excuses for my behavior. I'm a grown man and if I want to behave like an asshole, I will. "

" Derek!"

" Don't worry, Meredith. We've been married for eleven years. I'm used to asshole Derek by now, " Addison assured her snidely.

Meredith looked surprised by Addison's rudeness briefly, but it disappeared as quickly as it came.

" Well, it's a funny thing, I'd never experienced asshole Derek up until you came around.. Isn't that just the weirdest coincidence?"

Meredith saw the corner of Derek's lips tug upwards into a smile. His arm moved from it's spot around her arm and draped loosely across her waist. The elevator dinged, signaling they had reached their desired floor and the couple stepped forward to get off. They stopped only for Derek to look over his shoulder at Addison, giving her a faux cheerful smile.

" Enjoy your stay in Seattle, Dr. Montgomery, " He said, purposely leaving the rest of her name off before he turned away.

Addison watched the two of them head down the hall, a hurt expression marring her features.

-x-

Cristina watched her friend closely as she pulled her hair up into a ponytail. She couldn't help but notice the bruises on her friend's hip as they were changing into their scrubs. Still, Cristina didn't say anything. She wasn't certain if McDreamy had spilled her secret to Meredith or not. Meredith hadn't mentioned it though, not that she was doing much talking anyways.

" Okay people, we've got a new attending visiting with us for a few days. She's to be treated with respect and you follow her orders as if she was here permanently. I don't want to hear anything about my interns not behaving properly because it makes me, your resident, look bad. And if you make me look bad, I'll make you beg for your mama, " Bailey's voice vibrated off the walls of the locker room.

Meredith groaned and followed Bailey and the rest of the interns out of the locker room, only to run right into Derek. Literally. His arms steadied her instinctively and she lingered in his brace a little longer than necessary. His eyes still held that haunted look, but he was at least smiling at her now.

" I'm looking for an intern. Know of any good ones? "

" So you're in a better mood, " Meredith noted.

" Well, who wants an asshole for a doctor? "

" Good question, although a lot of people do like Alex."

" Seriously, I do need an intern. What do you say? Spend the day working with your asshole boyfriend?"

" Probably not a good idea. Bailey's already in a foul mood."

" I need someone to keep me in line though. Please? "

" Only if you promise to behave."

Derek's face lit up at having gotten his way and he dropped a grateful kiss onto her mouth. Then he hurried away from her, calling over his shoulder he was letting Bailey know.

It took a moment for Meredith to realize they were being watched. A quick glance to the nurse's station showed three heads bent together like conspirators and she heard the word wife mentioned more than once. She scowled at them.

" Don't you people have anything better to do than to stand around gossiping""

-x-

"Imagine my surprise upon finding out that our new visiting attending was none other than your wife, " Derek heard Burke before he saw them.

" Yes, well imagine my surprise as well, " Derek replied tightly.

" You do know that she's requested Grey as her intern for the day, " Burke said conversationally.

"I'm well aware. It's unfortunate for her that Dr. Grey has already been assigned to someone else, " Derek tried to sound apologetic about the circumstances, but found he came no where near to it.

" Now, you wouldn't have had anything to do with that, would you Dr. Shepherd?"

" I'm sure I have no idea what you're talking about. " Derek denied the implication, voice full of innocence. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Addison approaching and he stifled a groan.

" Dr. Shepherd, " Addison said evenly.

" Morning, Satan, " Derek drawled, looking down at a chart in his hand.

" Okay, seriously Derek? I am so not Satan. "

" You're right. That's giving you too much credit. You're just one his minions, sent to earth to rage death and destruction."

Derek swore he heard Burke laugh, but it was quickly covered by a cough.

" Did you know this entire hospital knows about your torrid affair with your little intern "

" I'm not having an affair with Meredith. We're in a relationship. An affair is you and my best friend."

" Still, Derek, not very discreet, " Addison said, a touch of sarcasm to her tone.

" I don't have to be discreet. Richard was well aware of my situation with Meredith before she ever began her internship. And it's absolutely laughable you'd think I'd take lessons in discretion from you. The wife I caught fucking my best friend in our own bed."

" I leave you alone for ten minutes and already you're misbehaving. You promised you'd behave if I worked with you today, Dr. Shepherd, " Meredith's voice drawled teasingly as she appeared behind Burke.

Derek spun to face her, guilt splashing across his face.

" Are you telling me the behaving thing applies to my ex wife? "

" Especially her. She's a visting attending and you're a professional. You don't want to make yourself look bad. "

" Aww isn't this sweet? Derek's getting a pep talk from his little intern, " Addison cut in, the insincerity dripping from her voice.

" Dr. Montgomery, I wasn't just telling him. I've heard what a wonderful surgeon you are all morning. Being petty takes away from that, " Meredith told her nicely.

Addison gave Meredith a once over before deciding that her husband's girlfriend was in fact being sincere.

" I suppose you're right, Dr. Grey. We should all try and be as professional as possible, " Addison agreed.

Derek snorted as he took Meredith by the arm to lead her away. The sound of a pager chirped and the group all checked their own.

" It's me," Meredith announced, obviously confused by the message she recieved.

" Alrght, just find me after you've taken care of it, " Derek said as he jogged down the hall in the direction of his patient.

Burke watched the group disperse with an amused smirk.

-x-

Derek had dropped in to check on Richard after seeing his patient. While everything was going alright, Derek wanted to double check on his recovery.

" So am I to assume there's been no bloodshed, " Richard asked upon seeing Derek enter the room.

" I pondered spilling yours after I found my girlfriend over at Joe's getting drunk with my wife, " Derek replied pleasantly.

" You can't be serious. "

"Oh I am in fact dead serious. "

Another person breezed into the room and Derek had to swallow a groan.

" Hello, Derek, " Adele Webber greeted pleasantly.

" Ah, Adele. How have you been?"

" My Richard tells me he brought Addison in on a case. You two will have to join us for dinner once all this is over with, " Adele told him.

" Addison being here is temporary, I assure you. I'm sure she'd be thrilled to have dinner with you before returning to New York, " Derek artfully dodged the invitation.

" Come on now Derek, you should give her a chance. "

" With all due respect, the state of my marriage is really none of your concern, " Derek tried to keep the annoyance out of his voice.

" Dr . Shepherd " A new voice asked timidly. Derek turned to see Olivia standing in the doorway.

" Yes? "

" Um, Dr. Yang thought I should come find you. She said it's about Meredith, "

" What seem to be the problem with Dr. Grey? "

" It's not really her, Dr. Shepherd. It's her mother, Ellis Grey. She was admitted about an hour ago."

Derek spared a glance at Richard, who looked pretty uncomfortable himself, before sprinting out of the room.

Adele Webber scowled.

-x-

After a brief talk with Bailey, Derek headed towards the locker room. For once, Bailey hadn't acted annoyed by him, though she most certainly had been earlier in the morning when he told her Meredith would be working with him for the day. No, that Bailey had almost seemed...soft. Not that he'd ever say that to her of course. Silently, he opened the door, only to see Meredith sitting up against the wall, knees drawn to her chest. She didn't even seem to notice his presence. Crossing the space between them and squatting down in front of her, he waited for her to respond, do something, but all he got was a blank stare.

" Meri, " Derek spoke softly, brushing his knuckle across her cheek.

It was then her eyes focused on him and a broken sob escaped her lips. Derek sat down cross legged in front of her and pulled her into his lap, cradling her against his warm body as she emptied out the tears. They stayed that way for a long time before the door opened up and a few interns came in to change and such. Some watched with fascination, while others chose wisely to mind their own buisness. Derek fixed them with a look that clearly meant if he heard about this through hospital gossip, their internship would become a lot harder.


	13. Chapter 13

GASP! An update! I'm really sorry guys, it just became hard for me to write anything during the third season when everything was so damn depressing. So let's go back to the days when Meredith wasn't an idiot and Derek wasn't even aware she had a half sister, let alone know enough to be flirting with her. I'm sorry if it sucks, it'll take me a few days to get back into the swing of writing again, but never fear, I won't leave you guys hanging again. After seeing how many times this story has been read and all of the wonderful reviews that have been left, I owe it to you guys to finish this story.

"Absolutely not, " Meredith hissed at Derek as they walked down the hospital corridor.

"Meredith, it's dinner, " Derek tried, but he was cut off with a shake of her head.

" That woman hates me. No way am I having dinner with her again, " She said firmly.

" She doesn't know you, Meri. She can't hate you, " Derek protested.

" I said no, Derek. If you want to have dinner with them, that's fine, but I'm not going."

Derek sighed as she picked up her pace and left him behind.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

For once in his life, Derek couldn't figure out why he didn't just say no. Sitting at a table across from his soon to be ex-wife, his boss, and his boss' wife, he really wished he would have just said he had plans. Adele Webber had been going on all night about what a wonderful couple he and Addison made. The woman most certainly wasn't subtle. Richard had been shooting apologetic glances at him ever since Adele had started in.

" So, Derek, how's Meredith doing with Ellis being in the hospital, " Richard tried to change the subject and remind his wife that Derek was in fact dating another woman.

" As well as can be expected I suppose. I think she's just trying to cope with it the best way she knows how, " Derek replied, grateful for anything that steered the topic of him and Addison, even if it meant discussing his girlfriend in front of his ex-wife.

" I'm sure the poor dear is devastated. After all, she and her mother certainly had a lot in common, " Adele said sweetly.

" From what she's told me, Meredith and her mother couldn't be more different. They don't exactly get along, " Derek answered, pleased that Adele seemed to be warming up to Meredith.

" That's a shame. I mean it seems they would have a lot to talk about, considering they both have had or are having affairs with married men, " Adele smirked at Derek.

Total silence went through the dining room. Derek spared a glance at Richard, who had turned pale.

" Adele, can I see you in the kitchen, " Richard asked tightly.

" Richard, honey, that would be rude. We have guests to attend too, " His wife smiled across the table at Addison.

" Now, Adele, " Richard demanded as he pushed his chair back from the table and threw his napkin across his plate.

" Excuse us, you two, " Adele said as she followed him out of the room.

" I wonder what that was all about, " Derek said aloud.

Addison quirked a brow at him from across the table.

" You mean you don't know?"

" Know what, " He asked, not really interested in whatever she had to say.

" Richard and Ellis Grey had an affair many years ago, " Addison spoke slowly, honestly surprised he didn't know about this.

Suddenly Adele Webber's dislike of Meredith became a lot clearer to him. She thought Meredith was like Ellis, but wait a second….

" Meredith doesn't know, " He responded to Addison.

" And just how do you know she doesn't want you to think she's like her mother, so she hasn't said anything about it, " Addison said, not unkindly.

" Because Meredith isn't deceitful. Besides, she never knew why her father just walked out on her."

" I can't believe I'm saying this, but you should tell her Derek, before someone like Adele does. It'll be better coming from you, " Addison suggested.

Derek sighed, wondering how on earth he was going to tell his girlfriend that her mom had once had an affair with their boss. That affair had been why her father had left.


End file.
